User talk:ARTaylor
For older discussions see [[User talk:ARTaylor/Archive 2010|'this page']]. High Evolutionary Is the same High Evolutionary that appears in x-men's "family ties" the same one that appears on spider-man unlimited? becease they both make beastials and don't like human very much. 14:05, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :The two series does seem to support the idea that it is the same person, since he left Earth in and in he is known to have come from Earth. This would also follow the comic character's storyline. --'ARTaylor' 19:16, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :so why the hell did change his appearance? i mean come on! 02:33, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::It was two different designs because it was to different producers, two different artists, two different animation studios, and two different series. The makers of didn't bother to use the same design and voice for him just like the makers of didn't use the same design and voices for Scarlet Witch and Hawkeye. Besides, other than Silver Surfer every comic book character in America has undergone drastic visual changes since they were first introduced at some point. --'ARTaylor' 04:14, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Ivonna i see you already deleted the "Ivonna" page, look i'm sorry but i was going to start to edit again but first i though i should re-check my recources. when i re-checked i found out that she was only a video game character and my connections just used me by telling she appeared on the show. she was actually supossed to appear on the show but it was cancelled. i was going to tell you but you beat me to the punch, so thanks. i guess is should really keep my resources in check. look just talk to me on my talk page in case something like this ever happens again so i know what's going on. god, i hate my connections! 02:34, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :No big deal. Next time just do a simple search on Google and/or Wikipedia. It's usually where I start. --'ARTaylor' 06:25, January 22, 2011 (UTC) OMIGOD U R RIGHT god, you were right about people on wikipedia think anomyus users always vandalize pages. i've been adding true information into pages dealing with the MAU (checking my resources twice!) and reverting false information and they warned me to stop "Vandalizing" their pages or i will no longer be allowed to edit wikipedia anymore. god, does this mean i have stop editing on ALL wikis? 17:02, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi, new member here! can you help me? Hi, there Aaron! I'm Marlena234. you can just call me Marlena. look i'm a new member here, as i'm trying to be a good little lady, but i don't know where start, so could you help me. also, how can i create and edit pages? Bye, sexy!Marlena234 15:28, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :Hello Marlena. I would suggest looking through some of the and featured articles to see how the best articles are written, how the formatting is, how things are named, etc. Look at the policies of this wiki. Then you can work on stubs and . If you have any questions just ask me. --'ARTaylor' 06:38, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Yost Universe in know that "Wolverine and The X-men", "Avengers:Earth's mighitest heroes" and "Hulk vs Wolverine/Hulk vs Thor" are the "Yost universe, but do you think that either "Spectacular Spider-Man" or "Ultimate Spider-Man" are apart of the yost verse?Marlena234 15:30, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :There's nothing to indicate that is in the same universe as any other series or video. Details on are few and far between. The producers did say that it would feature Spider-Man fighting alongside other superheroes. But right now there's nothing to indicate anything about continuity. --'ARTaylor' 05:21, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Category Users hey, Aaron, could you go to my m page and put me on the "USERS" category, because i have no idea how. also, am i the only girl user, becuse the other users such as "THAILOG", "DISNEYVILLAINMAN" and "AVATAR SYMBIOTE" all appear to be guys. bye sexy! se ya later!Marlena234 15:04, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :Next time just go to Edit and scroll to the bottom and click on Add Category. If a category, like Users, is already created it'll pop up as you type it in. --'ARTaylor' 01:36, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Female Spider-Man villains. Hey does Spider-Man have any girl villains because i don't think i can find any. he really does seem to have only male villains. i find this sexist. Could you please go to my talk page giving me a list of girl villains, from the 1994 series, The 1967 series , spectacular and 1981 so i know he has some. thank you! Bye Sexy!Marlena234 15:28, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ' :Spider-Man's rogues gallery is mostly dominated by men. Then again, most comic book superheroes tend to have enemies of the same sex. did have Black Cat (though she's only a villain in one episode), Alisha Silvermane, Mirium, and Calypso (again, in just one episode). has Lady Vermin and Lady Ursula. has Miss Trubble. has . has and Talon. has Black Cat and . --'ARTaylor 19:52, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :: had Black Cat, Calypso and Medusa. and Miss Trubble is the only female villain in the '67 series. there is also Carolina, Marie and The Breatherine. also, the 1981 series was created as a continuation of the 1967 series (and yes, i sed a reliable source this time!) so you can just add that on to the amazing friends universe. 01:01, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :::What is this reliable source? Do you have a link? --'ARTaylor' 01:27, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Marvel Animaton Age is the source. Also, please unblock "Marlena234". 11:29, February 10, 2011 (UTC)